Hogwarts, La Historia No Escrita
by Hermione-weasley86
Summary: Bueno, pues... érase una vez los fundadores. Érase uno de ellos cabreado y érase por qué se acabó yendo del colegio.


**Disclaimer: **si lo reconoces, no es mío

**Hogwarts, La Historia (No Escrita) pg. 2785 mil millones, extracto del diario de Rowena Ravenclaw**

_Hogwarts, algún año del siglo XV…_

_Una mujer de pelo oscuro y mirada severa lee un grueso volumen frente al fuego, desviando su mirada de vez en cuando hacia la ventana de la acogedora estancia. Fuera, los últimos rayos de sol se despiden del castillo y de sus habitantes._

_Con un suspiro, la mujer cierra el libro y se lleva una mano a la cabeza._

_- Tres, dos, uno…- murmura con una voz suave y aterciopelada_

_- ¡Me tiene hasta los…!- brama un hombre que acaba de entrar en la habitación, de ojos enrojecidos, porte digno y pelo prematuramente cano._

_- Cero- dice la mujer, tapando el exabrupto del recién llegado- Buenas tardes Salazar._

_- Rowena- dice el hombre haciendo un saludo cortés- Espero no haberte sorprendido._

_- Te he oído perfectamente desde que le has dado una patada a la armadura del final del pasillo- dice la mujer, levantándose- ¿Te apetece un té?_

_- Preferiría un pelotazo de whisky- murmura el hombre dejándose caer en un sillón._

_La mujer entorna los ojos._

_- Creía que eras abstemio. Es más, creo recordar perfectamente insultando a Godric por beber vino…_

_- Ni me menciones a "ése"- le corta de forma abrupta Salazar- ¿Sabes lo que ha hecho?_

_- ¿Te ha vuelto a ganar al ajedrez?- aventura la bruja_

_- ¡Nunca me ha ganado al ajedrez!- ruge el hombre_

_- Eso es porque abandonas corriendo cada vez que te pone en jaque- contesta Rowena sirviéndole el té y sentándose en su butaca de nuevo- Eres peor que cuando éramos críos, Salazar._

_El hombre sorbe la taza de té._

_- Visto que no me piensas preguntar, te lo diré yo. Ha dejado preñada a Helga._

_Rowena bajó la taza de sus labios, lentamente y miró a Salazar con incredulidad._

_- No_

_- Sí_

_- No_

_- Te digo que si, ¡coñe!_

_- ¡Qué fuerte me parece!_

_Rowena se levantó de su silla como empujada por un resorte._

_- Pero... pero… ¿Desde cuando?_

_- ¡Yo que sé Rowena, no me intereso por los paseos que se dan por las sábanas!_

_- ¡Salazar, por favor!- exclama ella indignada- ¿Y por qué yo no me había enterado? ¿Por qué te lo han dicho a ti antes que a mí? ¡Yo les caigo bien, tú no!_

_- ¡Eh!- protestó el hombre_

_- No tengo la culpa de que seas insoportable- murmura dejándose caer en el sillón- De todos modos, no sé por qué te molesta tanto._

_- ¡Porque siempre intenta fastidiarme, ¿no lo ves? ¿Por qué tiene que tener un hijo antes que yo?_

_- Salazar, a ti no te gustan los niños._

_-¡Me encantan los niños!_

_- Cuando tus sobrinos te vienen a ver te escondes en el armario de mantenimiento._

_El hombre refunfuña unas palabras incomprensibles._

_- Pues ahora quiero un niño._

_- Pues como no te implantes un útero artificial lo llevas de color._

_Salazar mira a su compañera con enfado._

_- Lo que necesito es una bruja inteligente, guapa, sensata que se presta a portar mi vástago._

_- Seguro que si pones un anuncio se hace una cola de aspirantes delante de la escuela- ríe la mujer.- Un momento… ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?_

_El brujo estaba inclinado hacia ella, sonriendo lascivamente._

_- Rowena… ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo bella que eres debajo del mogollón de polvo de tiza que llevas encima?_

_- Venga Salazar…- le auyenta la mujer con la mano- Cómprate una mascota, otro basilisco o algo así. Me parece que Colmillitos se siente sólo últimamente._

_- Colmillitos… Sólo me lo compré porque Godric se creía muy importante con su león y todo eso… ¡Pero es que ahora no sé dónde meterlo!_

_- Mátalo y haremos zapatos y botas para todos los alumnos- propone la bruja._

_- Desde luego, ¡qué insensible eres!_

_- Y me lo dice alguien que tiene un basilisco por mascota._

_Salazar frunce el ceño._

_- Volviendo al tema de nuestro hijo…_

_- ¿Nuestro hijo?_

_- Bueno, nuestro futuro hijo…_

_- Venga, vale… NO- contesta Rowena levantándose de nuevo- No pienso tener un hijo contigo simplemente porque te chinches._

_- ¿Y si te digo que te quiero mucho?_

_La mujer ríe_

_- A ver, tío, ¿Tú crees que soy la jefa de la casa de los inteligentes por mi cara bonita? Eso no se lo cree ni mi águila_

_- ¿Y tú que sabes de mis sentimientos?- dice el hombre dolido_

_- ¿A parte de que no los tienes?_

_Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpen la conversación. Después de que Rowena dé permiso, un hombre y una mujer entran con las manos entrelazadas. Él es pelirrojo y robusto, ella rubia y algo rechoncha._

_- Helga, Godric- saluda la mujer efusivamente- Sentaos, por favor._

_- Pelota- murmura Salazar detrás de ella._

_- Gracias Row- dice la bruja con un suspiro- Venimos a darte una buena noticia_

_- ¿Os vais a Tombuctú?- pregunta Salazar con una sonrisa inocente_

_- ¡Qué cachondo Salzi!- exclama Godric dándole una palmada cariñosa que envía al mago de ojos rojos 15 metros hacia adelante- No, Helga y yo vamos a tener un crío._

_Rowena sonríe y abraza a sus dos amigos._

_- Es una noticia maravillosa_

_- Es una noticia maravillosa- murmura Salazar imitándola. La bruja le da una patada disimulada con uno de sus tacones._

_- Sí, lo es- dice Helga mirando a Godric- Un heredero de dos Fundadores._

_- Será un portento- concedió Rowena._

_- Sí, un gilipollas valiente- aportó Salazar de nuevo, al oído de Rowena, ésta volvió a asestar un golpe- ¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo falso?_

_- Y hemos pensado en pedirte que encierres a Colmillitos, Salzi- dice Godric intentando no sonar severo- Con un niño pequeño por aquí, no creo que sea lo más recomendable tener un basilisco por el castillo._

_- ¡Colmillitos llegó antes que ése mocoso!- protesta Salazar enseguida- ¡No pienso encerrarle!_

_- Sé que esto sonará irónico, pero sé razonable Salazar…- dice Rowena con una semi sonrisa._

_- Salzi…- pide Godric_

_- ¡No me llames Salzi! ¡Suena a marca de sopa instantánea, o sonará cuando se inventen las sopas instantáneas!- protesta el hombre sulfurado_

_- Hace un momento has dicho que no sabías ya ni donde meterlo…- dice Rowena frunciendo el ceño_

_- ¿Así que todos os volvéis contra mí, eh? ¡Ya veo lo mucho que se me aprecia por estos lugares! ¡Me marcho!- chilla rojo de ira_

_- Salzi, no estás siendo lógico…_

_El mago, enfurecido, se gira y levanta un dedo de forma amenazante._

_- No-me-llames-Salzi ¿VAAAAALEEEE? ¡Y me marcho de aquí!- dice yendo hacia la puerta- ¡Y que sepas Rowena que como soy el mago más superpoderoso de todos los tiempos ahora mismo me acabo de sacar de la manga un hechizo y estás preñada de mí!_

_- ¿QUEEEEEÉ?- exclama la bruja enfadada y saliendo a la carera detrás del mago- ¡Eres un hijopiiii! ¡Ven aquí so piiipiiiipiiii…..!_

_- Vaya- dice Helga con una sonrisa- Quién iba a decir que Rowena tenía tal vocabulario…_

_- Yo también lo tendría si Salazar me dejase preñado- dijo Godric con un gesto de repulsa- ¿Y ahora que hacemos con Colmillitos? No creo que se lo lleve._

_- Lo podemos encerrar en los aposentos de Salazar ¿no? Por si vuelve a buscarlo…_

_- ¿En el subterráneo? No me parece mala idea- concede Godric, besando a su mujer en el pelo._

_- Tengo hambre ¿bajamos a cenar?_

_owowowowo_

**_Desafortunadamente Salzi no volvió nunca. Se fugó a la isla de Pascua donde conoció a unos indígenas muy majos que le hicieron su rey y tallaron su perfil en numerosas estatuas. Se caso 17 veces y tuvo unos 42 hijos._**

**_Rowena tuvo a su hijo y le contó que había salido una nuez. Esto traumatizó en sobremanera al chaval. Aún hoy en día los descendientes del hijo de Rowena padecen dicho trastorno, así como las ganas de cargarse a los descendientes de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. _**

_**Helga y Godric tuvieron tres hijos y 7 perros, todos ellos llamados Tobby (los perros y uno de los hijos). A parte de fundar una escuela y crear lo que después se llamaría la cámara de los secretos (que no era más que el cuarto de Salazar) no hicieron nada más interesante que merezca la pena ser escrito.**_

**_Colmillitos debe de seguir aún rondando por Hogwarts (Actualización: Se lo cargó Harry Potter, después de que uno de los descendientes del niño- nuez lo intentara matar a él)_**

Lo sé, lo sé, es una parida muy grande. No sé ni por qué lo he escrito… bueno, creo que sí lo sé. La culpa la tiene mi profesor de QF que me hace ver cada día lo tonta que soy yo en comparación con él, me deprimo y entonces escribo este tipo de gilipolleces… pero bueno, espero que me entendáis y me perdonéis por la barbaridad. Simplemente me pareció gracioso.

Jajaja, por lo del chico que no sabe que existo… ejem… saberlo lo sabe. Pero es que es como que una relación imposible. Tiene cinco años más que yo y es uno de mis auxiliares de laboratorio, es decir, es casi mi profesor. Ahora supongo que entendéis mi estrés al respecto, jejeje.

Besitos a todos y suerte en el estreno mañana!

Os kero!


End file.
